


Hurt

by bamboozledeagle



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, PK mention, mentions of whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledeagle/pseuds/bamboozledeagle
Summary: A sweet moment between Donald and Feliciana with angst, because I'm me.For Jay, for being awesome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue1Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/gifts).



Donald Duck is not happy.

It was supposed to be a nice evening for the kids to hangout while Panchito and José got some alone time. The ducklings and Feliciana had all agreed on a movie to end the evening and Donald had been happy to oblige. With any luck, the kids would be so invested in the movie he could take a breather. Watching five kids at once was difficult, but hopefully the next two hours would let him relax and have some fun as well. 

An hour into the movie, things went wrong. 

He’s not sure what set her off, but Donald immediately notices that something is wrong with Feliciana. She's shaking and cowering in her seat with her arms covering her head. She looks small and scared in the dark of the theater and the changing lights from the movie only make it worse.

He gets out of his seat and kneels down on the popcorn covered floor, “Feliciana?”

She whimpers in response.

He scoops her up in his arms and dismisses himself with a mutter to Huey about leaving for a couple minutes. The red-clad triplet nods and watches them go with worry before reluctantly turning back to the movie, trusting his Uncle to help his friend.

Donald steps out of the theater and sits on the ground just outside the doors still holding the trembling blue jay. He curls around her as best he can to offer her protection from the rest of the world. She clings to his shirt with a vice-like grip, her eyes squeezed shut against whatever awful memories she's being plagued with.

“Feliciana?” He calls to her, softly, “Listen to me, okay? Just listen to my voice, it’s alright, everything is alright.”

He whispers soothing words into the top of her head and rubs her back in gentle circles like he would when one of his boys has a nightmare. Eventually, Feliciana chokes out a sob and buries herself further into his chest.

“The – The whip – I’m – I’m sorry – it – the sound – I can’t -” She stutters through tears.

He shushes her, “It’s okay, it’s okay, do you want me to call your papi and papai?”

She shakes her head, “They’re – they’re supposed to be celebrating – I don’t – don’t want to ruin it for them.”

“Oh Feli, you wouldn’t be ruining anything. They love you with all their hearts. Between you and celebrating, they’ll pick you every time. You are worth so much more than a nice meal.”

The blue jay takes a deep breath and responds, “I know, but – but I don’t want to worry them.”

“They will always worry about you no matter what you do.” Donald comforts, “They’re your parents.”

The blue jay resolutely shakes her head, still unconvinced, and Donald sighs.

“Okay, we won’t call them just yet.”

He sits with Feliciana for a while, the carpeted floor and stone walls don’t do his body any favors, but he refuses to move with the blue jay resting on his chest. Going back into the theater isn’t happening, the little bird is still to wired and he wishes he knew whips would be bad for her otherwise they wouldn’t have gone to see Indiana Jones. 

The ducklings come out before long. The movie is far from over, but their worry became too great for them to finish it. Feliciana tries to apologize to them but no one in the duck family is having it. They decide to go get ice cream rather than finish the movie. 

The sweet treat and the other kids help distract Feliciana from her episode. Webby happily chats with Huey about stealing treasures from Nazis and Dewey and Louie occasionally chime in. Feliciana listens and the ducklings don’t try to draw her into the conversation, allowing her the relief of not having to say anything. Donald hovers nearby, just in case. 

Later that night, Donald confronts his friends. He tells them what happened, whispering the tale in the dimly lit hotel room they’re staying at. Feliciana is in bed and the ducklings were picked up by Launchpad. His fellow Caballeros tell him all he needs to know, hushed words passing between them in the hallway. He knew the little blue jay's past, but the birds in front of him had not told him the more…gritty details. Donald wants to punch the cheap plaster walls or slam his foot against the stained, ugly carpet. He refrains.

How could anyone whip a child? 

He leaves their hotel with a heavy heart and rage burning in his soul. Someone is going to pay for hurting his niece. He tells Launchpad there's no need for him to come back and pick him up. He's not going home tonight.

He makes a very long-distance call, pulls in every favor he has with the government, and bargains with agents that are apart of an organization so secret it doesn’t have a name. Within three hours he has a location and a name. 

PK goes to Rome that night and a certain bear discovers why Paperinik is also called The Avenger.


	2. Starry Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE I'VE BEEN INFORMED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WASN'T FLUFF

“Well this isn’t ideal.”

Feliciana swings her legs happily as Paperinik internally stresses over the fact that the little blue jay has on her own makeshift costume. He had been out patrolling when he saw the little one squealing with delight as she ran across rooftops.

They’re currently sitting at a restaurant Donald saved from Evronians a couple months ago. The owners had promised him free food should he ever stop by. So here he is, across the table from his best friends’ child, who is delighted to be eating frozen yogurt with her favorite hero.

“So…Feliciana? Is that your name?” He pretends to guess.

“Sim!” She chirps, imitating her father’s language and mannerisms by patting her face gently with a napkin.

“What brings you out at this time of night?” He worries.

“I was being a superhero!” She beams.

“Is that right?” Donald internally dies at the though of not just Huey but Feliciana wanting to be a hero, “Were you patrolling the city too?”

She nods vigorously. Feliciana is incredibly energetic for so late at night.

“Where are your parents?” He asks, despite knowing the answer

“They’re asleep at the hotel!”

“Which hotel?”

Feliciana goes silent at that, thinking hard and trying to remember. He sees a flash of panic when she realizes she doesn’t know. He intervenes before she starts to freak out.

“How about we go look around the city, together?”

Her eyes light up with joy at the suggestion. She hops out of her chair and he follows with a wave to the owner.

Once they’re outside he picks her up and fires up the engine in his shield. They take off, Feliciana happily yelling when they take to the sky. She crawls around him, so she can ride on his back. The night is clear and warm. The stars are beautiful this time of year, even the tiniest of them peeking out of the black of space for the first time in many months. It’s easy to forget just how bright and colorful and alive space is.

“PK?” Feliciana asks

He turns his head, so he can hear her. Careful not to jostle her too much.

“What’s that star there?”

“That’s a part of Orion’s belt. You see it? There are three of them.”

“I see it!”

“Okay, if you follow it up you should be able to see…”

They lose themselves in the stars. Feliciana falls asleep when they get to Gemini and Donald twists his arm around to keep her from falling off. He lands on top of his friends’ hotel and sneaks her into their room, tucking her in and ruffling her head feathers fondly.

That night she dreams of the stars and a familiar face. Donald gives her one last soft look before taking his leave. Tonight wasn’t ideal, but it certainly wasn’t the worst.


End file.
